Anya
Anya was one of the first human agents in the PPC. With her partners Elisabeth and Osbert, she made up the original human Action team, working in the Department of Bad Slash. Anya and her post-Original partners, Josephine and Suzay, were among the first known casualties of the PPC. Agent Profile Appearance None of Anya's appearances describe her as anything more than 'female human'. Osbert's statement that he 'still remember(s) when all Agents were adults'RP post, by Ekyl might suggest that she was at least in her twenties, though the RP in which that statement is made is only semi-canonical. Personality Anya's personality could perhaps be best termed 'energetic'. During her first hours in HQ, her cheerful acceptance of the Flowers and everything about the PPC stood in sharp contrast to Elisabeth's distinct air of disgruntlement."Origins: Chapter 9", by Huinesoron While both prospective agents proved willing to disagree with the Queen Anne's Lace, Anya's disagreements were both more frequent, and less aggressively confrontational. She kept the same cheerful attitude right to the end of her (sane) career, but did not like being called "Annie"."Lofty Skies: Chapter 1", by Huinesoron Agent History Before arriving in HQ, Anya was a LARPer with an interest in fandom; she was familiar with terms like 'Mary Sue', 'slash', and 'crossover'. She also worked at a supermarket, and seemed bored with her life on World One. While out LARPing with Elisabeth - a friend, but not a particularly close one - she fell through a portal into Makes-Things' laboratory. Her collision with Makes-Things may have led to his pronounced phobia of fast-moving agents. Anya and Elisabeth were interviewed by the Tiger Lily in a Reality Room and discovered not to be the 'Merry Pseudos' the PPC had expected. Due to their LARPing 'experience with primitive weaponry', and an ongoing debate in the PPC regarding the appropriate way of dealing with 'anomalies', the pair were offered a job as the first non-Flower agents of the PPC. At Anya's insistence, they were paired as a team (soon expanded to three with the arrival of Osbert) and assigned to the Department of Bad Slash (because exorcisms, according to Anya, sounded 'awesome'). However, she didn't work well with Elisabeth, who left to join the new Department of Implausible Crossovers as soon as another agent team had been recruited. She continued to work with Osbert, along with an unknown new partner and eventually Josephine, until 1992, when he went off to join the Department of Mary Sues under the Poppy, which led to the Twi'lek Suzay joining his former partners. After around a dozen missions with their new partner, Anya and Josephine went to a Star Wars badfic and went about business as usual, but forgot to deal with Joruus C'baoth's "secret project" in the fic, an effort to clone himself.[http://disc.yourwebapps.com/discussion.cgi?id=199610;article=253601 Implied in Lofty Skies, but made explicit in this Board post by Huinesoron] The result of this project, a much younger man who would eventually become known as the Mysterious Somebody, discovered the agents and used the Force to convince them to bring him to Headquarters, where he joined the PPC. From the very beginning, Anya was suspicious of this newcomer, and spoke to her old partner Osbert about her concerns,"Lofty Skies: Chapter 3", by Huinesoron before the Mysterious Somebody drove her and her partners insane. Josephine and Suzay, their minds destroyed by the Force, quickly died, but Anya, under the personal care of Doctor Fitzgerald, managed to hang on slightly longer. The Poppy, alerted by Osbert when the three agents took ill, visited Anya, who knew her mind had been attacked and tried to warn the Flower about the C'baoth clone, but the Mysterious Somebody used his mental influence to strike her dead before she could finish. Appearances * "Origins: Chapter 9" ** Anya's first appearance in HQ. * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/SkiesTitle.htm Lofty Skies, Chapters 1 and 3] References Category:PPC Agents Category:PPC History Category:Deceased Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash